This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Subproject description #1: PUF60 Poly(U)-binding-splicing factor PUF60 is a human protein involved in alternative splicing, a process by which exons of pre-mRNA are reconnected in multiple ways during RNA-splicing. A single gene, thus a single pre-mRNA, can give rise to different mRNAs, resulting in multiple protein isoforms. We collected diffraction data on PUF60 in complex with various oligonucleotides or proteins. Subproject description #2: NPP4 The nucleotide pyrophosphatase/phosphodiesterase (NPP) family is involved in development &disease, including various cancers, yet no structures of the seven human proteins have been reported to date. We collected high-resolution diffraction data for NPP4 &solved the structure. This is the first human NPP to be structurally determined.